Curse of the Crimson Flower
by Bluesparkleification
Summary: A red rose has many meanings: happiness, beauty, desire, love and passion. Abandoned in the snow with nothing but a rose, what does the rose mean? AU set in VK world and inspired by Imperial China. Pairngs: ZeKi,YuMe,ShiMa,etc
1. Prologue

**Curse of the Crimson Flower**

**Prologue**

(Directly from Yuuki's point of view)

* * *

_A red rose can have many meanings….happiness, beauty, desire, love and passion_

I am Yuuki Cross, the adopted daughter of Kaien Cross. I turned slightly to look across the courtyard. Thick shoots of bamboo obscured my vision, but I could faintly make out the dark clouds looming over the quiet town; the aftermath of yesterday's blizzard. Hmmm…just like that day 10 years ago.

* * *

I don't remember much of my past; my first memory was the one of Kaien rescuing me from a blood thirsty level E ten years ago. I had been abandoned outside in the snow left to die with nothing but a single rose in my hand.

_A red rose can have many meanings….happiness, beauty, desire, love and passion_  
_What were you trying to tell me?_

Like a **daffodil**, that day was my beginning; Kaien became the first person to enter my world that day. His gentle amber eyes pierced right through me and melted my frozen heart. Kaien, a complete stranger took hold of my hand that fateful day. He didn't just rescue me from the vampire that day…he rescued me from much more. Before I even realised, my frozen time slowly began to tick once again.

The first few nights were unbearable, every time I closed my eyes I would see his frightening fangs aiming for my neck. Kaien understood without me telling him, he would make up silly excuses how there were monsters under his bed and slip in beside me. I remember his warm, caring hands covering my eyes as if keeping the nightmares away. I will never forget those gentle hands.

* * *

The weather is so much like my past; everything is hidden in a thick mist, I pretend I don't notice but I know Kaien is protecting me. All I ever wanted was to be normal, to live like everyone else. I can lie to Kaien, everyone at school…but I don't know how much longer I can lie to myself. I am slowly reaching my limits…just who am I? Is my name even Yuuki Cross? Just what was I doing alone in that storm?

Ahh…not again! The all too familiar painful headaches clawed from inside my head, it felt as if I was breaking from inside. I clenched my head...not again! I only want to know the truth!

**Knock! Knock!**

"Ahh wait a second!" I call out as I reach in vain for the door…too late. A silver head glides past the door and flings it open wide enough to notice Ichiru patiently waiting to enter.

"I get that girls need their beauty sleep but Yuuki no matter how much you sleep you won't…" Zero was abruptly cut off as my soaring pillow hit him direct on the head. Argh…stupid Zero!

* * *

Zero Kiryuu and Ichiru Kiryuu…my true **carnations**. Four years ago their family was brutally murder after getting caught up in a political conspiracy. It was rumoured that the current Imperial Emperor's fiancé Shizuka Hiou was in love with a lowly Level D vampire; her future husband the Imperial Emperor was outraged by this and gave orders to add him to the Level E extermination list before he had truly fallen.

That solemn night the Kiryuu family, a prestigious family of renowned vampire hunters, were order to finish those on the list including her Imperial Empress's lover. When news of his demise reached her ears, she sought retribution.

That next night was an unforgettable day marked with blood. Everyone regardless of being human or vampire came to call the Imperial Majesty as the 'Madly Blooming Princess' from that day forth. Dressed in a modest kimono compared to her usual regal attire, her long silver hair was drenched with the blood of the Kiryuus matching her blood thirst scarlet eyes. She single handily wiped out Zero and Ichiru's parents with a satisfied smirk on her face. She devoured the Kiryuus mercilessly in front of Ichiru, forcing him to watch helplessly. She left leaving behind a trail of **poppies **absorbing the cirmson shade of the Kiryuu's blood, evidence of their eternal rest.

Headmaster then brought Zero and Ichiru to live with us. When I first saw Ichiru, he had temporarily lost his voice from the trauma…he was a broken boy. No one should have had to experience what they had been through. To his right was Zero. I felt as if the insides of my stomach were on fire…I felt sick. There was so much blood, his face was covered with blood…there was blood everywhere. His tiny hands remained fixed on his left shoulder covering his neck, even as fresh blood dripped from between his fingers.

He was smothered with his parent's blood and it must have been minutes after the attack, for the blood was still wet. I knew it couldn't have been Zero's blood; no one could survive losing that much blood. Seeing them reminded me all too much of myself and I decided then and there that I would be strong for their sake. Vampires are very scary creatures in deed; you must not fall for their beauty.

Months later the investigation about the Kiryuu assassination proved to be inconclusive and we heard Shizuka finally went insane and disappeared. But that didn't deter the look in Zero's eyes; I could see pure hatred burning with a passion.

We slowly adjusted to being a…I guess you could say family. We had all lost people important to us, so we treasured each other in our own way; Headmaster who loves to dote on us as if we were his own children. Every little thing I do, whether it be the day I learnt to tie my shoes or the times I accidentally forgot my lunch, has a specific photo entailing my life adventures. Zero and Ichiru are much smarter than me; Zero always manages to escape and Ichiru has invented some lie about how his skin is photo sensitive so pictures are bad for his health. Headmaster how can you fall for such a blatant lie and call yourself a father?

Then there was Ichiru who is like the brother I never had. He lends me a place to rest my head and an ear to confide in. I often wondered why he treated me like a prized jewel that belongs to someone. Every time I asked he would speak in riddles about whether I thought he was a good 'in law'…haha whatever that means.

And lastly there's the ever grumpy Zero. Sometimes I wonder if he's even human…is it humanly possible to be such a jerk? Ever since the attack 4 years ago Zero likes to keep to himself, as if he's hiding something. I tried asking Ichiru about it many times, but each time he just gave me a poignant smile and told me not to worry. Due to his reclusive nature, Zero doesn't have many friends even though he could easily be popular with the ladies. I know for a fact Nadashiko Shindo has had a thing for Zero since he saved her from a fall last year. But nooo, he had to become the enemy of all girls by refusing all their attempts at socialising. Zero's grumpy nature also meant people often got the wrong idea about him. But no matter what everyone else thinks, I know Zero is really a kind, gentle person. Not many people know that side of Zero; he only truly relaxes around Lily, his horse.

* * *

"Zero don't you think that was mean of you? Cute little Yuuki here is growing up and I am sure she needs her privacy," sensing my approval Ichiru strode over to my side and gently teased the ends of my hair. "My Yuuki, your hair has grown. What does Zero think? Isn't our Yuuki growing up into a fine young woman? Before we know it, she'll make a beautiful young bride."

"Ichi-kun! What are you saying?" I gaped. Now this was going too far, even Ichiru was teasing me.

"Hmph…like I care. I came here to make sure you get ready in time. I figured you probably forgot that today is the start of the new academic year."

"What? No way! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? And where's Headmaster? " That was when I realised both Zero and Ichiru were wearing their new uniforms. The esteem Cross Academy uniform gleamed in the morning light, leaving not even a trace of yesterday's turbulent weather. Zero never being one to follow rules, didn't tuck his shirt in and his knotted tie was scruffy, as if he tied it in his sleep. Ichiru on the other hand embodied the perfect student; his cuffs were neatly folded and buttoned, his tie was a perfect Windsor knot secured precisely under his vest and the shirt was tucked in neatly across the front with every button perfectly slotted in place. Now if only Zero followed suit, he wouldn't be mistaken for a Yankee. It can't be helped that everyone misunderstands him; between his attitude, piercing and that strange tattoo on his neck, we weren't surprised in our freshmen year when strange rumours spread about Zero being linked to the Yakuza.

"Oh yeah you were still sleeping but he said he had urgent business to attend to. Something about that new school division he is setting up. Oh and before I forget he said that he urgently needs to see Zero and you after classes together. He said it was a matter of life and death, I wonder what it could be. He seemed pretty seriously about it but you know Kaien's cryptic words best. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Maybe he just ran out of his face cream and need you two to go out and buy some." Ichiru quickly grabbed Zero so that I could change.

"Okay Cross Academy bring it on. Cross Yuuki cannot be so easily defeated by you. Hahaha!" I was crazily laughing to myself, part of my routine motivation speech, when I heard muffled laughter from the door. Oh no please tell me Zero did not just hear that, I slowly peak at the door to see…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*** Daffodils **express regard, rebirth, new beginnings.  
*** Red Carnations **connote admiration, friendship, pride, fascination  
*** Poppies** are assoicated with eternal sleep, oblivion, imagination.

* * *

I always wanted to write this story and finally I was inspired by the last panel of Chapter 64 where Kaname leaves a Rose on Yuuki.

I set the story in VK world with a bit of a twist, the pureblood royalty are loosely based on the royal courts of the Imperial Chinese Dynasty since I find this era very beautiful and traditional. This story is inspired by the manga Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino but I am influenced by the manhwa Bride of the Water Gods by Yun Mi-kyung and the Ouran Host Club by Bisco Hatori in terms of romance and I will be using the anime Code Geass for reference to the monarchy structure and such. So you might notice similarities.

All characters are from Vampire Knight and I have kept to their story line as much as possible but there are a few changes.

- Yuuki and Kaname are not siblings  
- Haruka and Rido are brothers but they are not related to Juuri  
- Ichiru never betrayed his family and survived along with Zero, he remains a human

If anyone is interested I would greatly appreciate a beta-reader, especially one who knows their ancient Chinese history. :)

* * *

**Character Cast:**

**Vampire Kingdom**

**-Pureblood Royals**

-Haruka Kuran as the deceased Imperial Emperor  
-Juuri Kuran as the deceased Imperial Empress  
-Kaname Kuran as the Crown Prince  
-Rido Kuran as the current Emperor until Kaname reaches of age  
-Shizuka Hiou as Rido's fiancé and current Empress  
-Sara Shirabuki

**-Nobles**

-Takuma Ichijo  
-Hanabusa Aido  
-Akatsuki Kain  
-Ruka Souen  
-Senri Shiki as the illegitimate child of Rido  
-Rima Touya  
-Seiren as Prince Kaname's personal bodyguard  
-Maria Kurenai as distant relatives of Shizuka and her lady-in-waiting

**-Vampire Council**

-Asato Ichijoas the Head of the Vampire Council, currently acting as Kaname's guardian

**Human Society**

**-Cross Academy Students**

-Kaien Cross as the School Headmaster  
-Yuuki Cross as the adopted daughter of Kaien  
-Sayori Wakaba as Yuuki's best friend  
-Nadashiko Shindo as Yuuki's friend

**-Hunters Association**

-Toga Yagari the Vice President of the Hunters Association  
-Zero Kiryuu as Yagari's top apprentice  
-Ichiru Kiryuu as Zero's twin brother  
-Kaito Takamiya as Yagari's main apprentice

I don't want to give too much away, so more character information will be revealed as the story continues

Also I have drafted out the story line and key events but I have not decided on the final couple. However I guarantee this story will have a lot of Zero+Yuuki and Kaname+Yuuki  
And I am thinking of having two endings...one for ZeKi and one for YuMe so all shippers are happy :D

Also please please please review, this is my first fan fiction and I really want to know what you guys think.


	2. Red Carnations

**Curse of the Crimson Flower**

**Chapter 1: ****Red Carnations **

* * *

**(Yuuki's Point of View)**

"Zero you would not believe what little Yuuki was doing when I walked in!" Ichiru casually turned towards me with a sly grin "Seriously the look on your face was priceless! Kaien must be crying wherever he is, a pure Kodak moment."

"Ahhh stop it Ichi-kun, you were the one who told me I could do anything if I put my mind to it! Don't forget that I _just _barely passed last year. I don't want to be known as Headmaster Cross's daughter that repeated her final year!"

Stupid Ichiru. I thought you were on my side! Maybe it would've been better after all if Zero had walked in on me. He probably would have just stared at me like some alien and walked away. Just my luck, now I have to endure Ichiru's constant teases. As if today being the first day of my final year wasn't bad enough! I really wish the ground would just swallow me up right now

"I'm sorry Yuuki. True I did say that, but did you have to take me so literally? I know…in future to avoid these situations, why not hang a DO NOT DISTURB, Busy Self Motivating sign on your door?"

"Ichi-kun! How would you like it if someone had walk-" I was determined to give Ichiru a piece of my mind when I felt soft arms envelope me into a friendly hug. I knew this warmth.

* * *

_Yori my **iris**..._ _sincere to the flower she is wise, faithful, brave and my cherished friend_

I started attending Cross Academy 2 years ago along with my best friend Sayori but I call her Yori-chan. We grew up together since Kaien's flamboyant personality did not suit everyone, but only Yori remained unfazed by his antics. His constant outburst often meant we were the centre of attention; once during middle school the Headmaster ran over dressed in his pyjamas and Hubert his cuddly bear claiming he forgotten about the parent-teacher appointment. Thank God I was saved when Zero and Ichiru came from their class and helped distract everyone (mainly the girls) and soon that embarrassing situation was forgotten. Now 4 years later, who would have though the same man would be running an Academy?

You can easily distinguish she hails from the affluent Wakaba family from her mere presence; always calm and composed she is a true lady. The idol of every girl and the target of the school heartthrobs, unfortunately Yori has one flaw. She is not interested in such' trivial' things as romance, or so she says. Personally I believe she just hasn't met Mr. Right yet. For as long as I can remember Yori had been trapped in the world of deceit and lies, her first and only love ended in heart break when she realised she was nothing more than a ploy used to take down Wabaka Enterprise. She vowed then and there, that she would become someone who would live without the protection of her parents. She cut her hair and hid her identity as the future heir to the Wakaba legacy. Yori didn't want to admit it but I could tell she was trying to protect her family in her own way. She is indeed courageous just like the **iris**. So now here we are, 2 years later.

* * *

"Yori-chan! Welcome back! It looks like we are all in the same class again! Did you have a good time seeing your family after so long? You have to tell me everything!" Sneaking a look over my shoulder, I realised Ichiru and Zero were nowhere near. Not a good sign. I quickly grabbed hold of her hands and sped towards our first lesson, "But for now we should hurry to class. Don't want to be late for Sensei's lesson. He's a new teacher so we don't know much about him, but I hear he is handsome as well as strict!"

* * *

**First Period: Chemistry**

"Hello everyone my name is Kaito Takamiya but you can address me as Takamiya-sensei. Staring this year I will be your Chemistry teacher. Let me make this clear, I don't accept excuses; if you going to be late then don't bother coming to my lessons and if you can't keep up with the homework you might as well drop Chemistry now. Any questions?"

Just like the rumours, he truly was handsome. Ash brown hair framed his serene face and hid his mysterious eyes. His impassive expression greatly contrasted against his mystic eyes shimmering with secrets. His eyes were almost hypnotic, provoking your inner most secrets. He wore a simple suit like many of the teachers but it showed off his built figure appeasing the eyes of the girls. There was no doubt, he was amazing beautiful but there was this cold edge to his words that unnerved me.

Taking in my surroundings, I suddenly noticed him staring at me…more like Zero who sat on my right. His eyes quickly glazed over to Ichiru who was on the row below us next to Yori, before returning back to Zero. It was the slightest of movement but I noticed the corners of his mouth shot up into a sneer. Huh? Does sensei know Zero and Ichiru? Before I could ask anything, Zero abruptly stomped off. Sure Zero cutting lessons was nothing new but I have never seen him leave so soon. Something about the way Takamiya-sensei looked at Zero really bothers me. I need to go after Zero, I was about to go after him when I felt Ichiru's hands blocking me.

"Let him be…constant reminders of the past are painful but overcoming such hardships makes one stronger," Ichiru ushered evermore cryptic words and his half heartily smiled did little to reassure my concern for Zero.

_Sorry __Ichiru_, I mentally apologised as I flicked his hands and escaped Ichiru's grasp. How can I just leave Zero like that? Zero ever since 4 years ago was an impenetrable fortress, carrying all the burdens by himself. Why won't you let anyone else in Zero?

* * *

**(Ichiru's Point of View)**

"Wow never thought I would see the day Yuuki would disobey you." Yori bluntly pointed out.

"That's because she doesn't realise her feelings for him. She doesn't know it yet, but in her heart there is only enough room for one of us. It has long been Zero's touch she craves, only his smiles that she seeks and her heart calls out to him. But saying that I am still saddened to lose my little Yuuki, I wanted to latch onto these small fingers that patted my head and made me feel safe over those 4 years."

"Ichiru-kun, don't tell me…you also have feelings for Yuuki?" Yori stammered slightly, her composure momentarily slipping at hearing the shocking revelation.

"Ahaha don't be silly!" I slapped the tables in hysterics. "Me...in love with Yuuki? Hahaha. I've never heard anything so absurd!"

I always knew this day would come, the day when those frail limbs of Yuuki would help shoulder Zero's guilt. Maybe a part of me did love Yuuki like she said, but Zero will always come first to me. We share so much; our lineage, face, Yuuki…but you alone are tainted with the seeds of sin by that woman.

Zero please don't hate yourself, I'm sure you are still the same loving brother I grew up with. And I'm sure Yuuki feels the same way, she'll support you in a way I can't. Forgive me Zero; forgive me for having been born in this weak body that cannot support you. The rest I leave to you…Yuuki Cross.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Ichi-kun here you go, I plucked a **carnation** for you. Do you know that **red carnations** mean admiration and friendship? So I couldn't think of a more suitable flower to give you." Yuuki blissfully handed the carnation over to me.

"Thank you Yuuki, how thoughtful of you. Ah! But what is that you're hiding in your other hand?" I probed my head behind her to see a pair of long flowers.

"These are **gladiolus**. They are umm…for Zero. Don't you think it suits him? They signify strength, sincerity and admiration… Do you think Zero will like it? It's even considered a manly flower."

I didn't understand it back then, the reason you were being so anxious. Yuuki you little liar, you didn't tell me that **gladiolus **also symbolise beauty and infatuation, meaning they pierce your heart like a sword!

Who could blame her for being apprehensive? Zero has long since isolated himself from everyone since we started living with the Headmaster. Maybe it was Yuuki's kind heart that started it all... She never gave up on Zero and her constant attempts to include Zero in every 'family' event slowly opened up his heart. I cannot understand the secret burden he bears but if anyone was capable of healing his soul, it would be Yuuki.

As I walked past her bedroom that night, I could hear her silent sobs from behind the closet. Yuuki always hid inside her closet when she was upset, she hid her tears to avoid _burdening_ us. She called it her sanctuary, a place where she could put down her guard and let out all her emotions. She always pretended to be strong and smiled no matter how tormented she was inside.

"Yuuki what's wrong?" I questioned as I plopped on her bed. As I waited for her to answer, I looked up to the ceiling and silently counted the stars she had stuck onto the walls. When she was younger, Kaien often told her bedtime stories about princess whose wishes all came true. Of course true to Kaien's personality, he told Yuuki that she should do the same and bought her a packet star stickers. He promised that all her wishes would come true if she named a star for each of her wish.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of the closet sliding open as Yuuki peaked her little head out apprehensively.

"Zero didn't accept my flowers, he said there is nothing to admire about him and...threw it on the floor."

"Yuuki when have you ever taken what Zero said seriously? Don't tell me...you are getting soft. He's probably scared that if he accepted it, he would owe you something in return. You know Zero, he doesn't like to show his real feeling. I bet he was secretly happy. Now I have an idea, why don't you tell me what the meaning of sunflowers and tulips are?"

Before we knew it, hours had passed and her previous troubles were long forgotten. It became evident that Yuuki was feeling sleepy so we decided to say goodnight then. I slowly lifted the bedsheets over her legs and tucked Yuuki in.

"Goodnight my little Yuuki," I whispered and kissed her forehead. As I turned around, I could faintly make out Zero's departing shadow underneath the door; but when I opened the doors, all that was left of his presence was the warm square where he sat listening to us and the weak aroma of the **gladiolus**.

That day I vaguely became aware of the distance growing between the three of us; Zero who had locked away his heart, Yuuki who saved her heart for her beloved and me who promised to watch over and protect their budding feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

* **Iris** the flower signifying wisdom, valued friendship, faith, hope, valour and my compliments.  
* **Red Carnations **connote admiration, friendship, pride, fascination  
* **Gladiolus** means strength of character, remembrance, infatuation, splendid beauty, sincerity, flower of the Gladiators, admiration, tells recipients that they pierce the heart like a sword.

Maybe you noticed that the chapter is based on a flower, all my chapters will be named after flowers and their meaning. This chapter is called **Red Carnations **the flower describes admiration, friendship, fascination. All of which Yuuki felt for Zero and Ichiru.

To avoid loop holes forming and speed up the romance I made Yuuki 8 when Kaien found her on the snow. So 10 years later she is 18 and in the final year of school. Meaning Zero and Ichiru were 15 at the time of the attack. This way I can start Zeki development.

It'll leave the strength of Ichiru's love for Yuuki open to the readers to decide. Anyone notice how similar it is to the Haruhi+Hikaru+Karou love triangle from Ouran :)  
Everyone please review and tell me what you think…I really hope it doesn't feel rushed or draggy since it's mainly full of flashbacks and the plot is just starting. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Thank you little. starrie, my first ever reviewer *adds to Hall of Fame* lol 3

Yes I wanted to call it Oath of the Crimson Flower but realised Curse sounds more interesting.  
OMG I loved Curse of the Golden Flower too, the costumes and buildings were so beautiful and extravagant!

You will have to wait and see the Juuri+Haruka+Rido love triangle…I have a lot lined up for them but that's much later :)  
Haha I liked Ichiru and always felt he was prematurely killed off in VK. So I was determined to keep him alive in my story and show off his brotherly love for Zero. I am a twin myself so I just based their interaction off of us.

Yeah...women oppressed society and I will be touching on the issue of polygamy and concubines later.  
I wanted Shizuka to seem scary/crazy here but there is more to her story as you will see...  
Well I wanted to keep the Headmaster the same. In the first chapter I made him seems very serious and now in this chapter he is a goofball. I wanted to personify both sides of his eccentric personality.

Thanks, I have exams coming up in September but then onwards I should be completely free to focus on my story.


	3. White Clovers

**Curse of the Crimson Flower**

**Chapter 2: White Clovers**

* * *

**The Vampire Kingdom**

The Vampire Kingdom is hidden amongst the mists in the secluded mountains. It lies equidistant to the 8 major countries. Countless tales have spread about the majestic 'Floating Mountains' freely suspended in the sky. The Royal family are rumoured to live there, sheltered from the public eye and the sinister thoughts of those after their cherished blood. Only whispers of its indescribable beauty can be heard, claimed to be a true heaven bestowed on the vampires by the Gods themselves. Access to the kingdom is strictly monitored and restricted to the Royal family and their loyal followers, compromising of the elitist Nobles.

The previous Imperial Emperor and Empress, Haruka Kuran and Juuri Kuran, ruled the vampires brilliantly and brought about a millennium of prosperity referred to as the 'Golden Age' by both vampires and humans. The period was characterised by the removal of the apartheid between humans and vampires, encouraging equality between one another. Trade between humans and vampires grew exponentially; human civilization greatly benefited from the advanced vampire technology while the combined research efforts of humans and vampires lead to the first synthesised blood tablets.

The Imperial Emperor and Empress believed in peaceful coexistence between humans and vampires. They used their influence to encourage the undercover immigration of Noble vampires as ordinary humans into human society; they quickly established themselves as prominent leaders, covering all fields from the Government defence to the entertainment industry. The Imperial family were about to unveil their new proposal about an integrated school system catering to both humans and vampires, when news of their sudden demise placed the project on a permanent halt.

Careful investigation concluded that the Imperial Emperor and his Empress lost the will to live and succumbed to their loneliness. No questions were raised of their apparent suicide since such powerful purebloods cannot be so easily killed. The regal couple wordlessly departed the world leaving behind the only proof of their existence; their 10 year old son, the Crown Prince Kaname Kuran. Since then the throne was provisionally transferred to His Imperial Highness Rido Kuran and his future wife Shizuka Hiou, until Kaname reached the legal age of 18. Until then Kaname lived under the guardianship of Asato Ichijo, head of the highly respected Vampire Council.

During His Imperial Highness Rido Kuran's reign, many of the freedom enjoyed between humans and vampires were revoked. Rido Kuran, unlike his younger brother did not share the same ideology of coexistence. Ensuing his accession, the world experienced a global recession following his closure of all vampire-human markets, severely impacting the flow of trade. Concerns were also raised our his lack of initiate to combat the increasing Level E population crisis. Many doubt his capability to lead the vampire race, often needing the guidance of the Vampire Council.

Described as a charming man, Rido Kuran was the epitome of woman's hearts everywhere. He oozed of appeal and sensuality; none have ever escaped his seduction. News of his womanizing ways could often be heard, the most famous one being of Shiki Senri. Lady Senri of the powerful Senri Noble family was already a well established actress whilst still in her early twenties. She soon caught the eye of Rido Kuran and fell victim to his sweet words. Their passionate love affair resulted in Shiki Senri 18 years ago.

Although Shiki Senri does not enjoy the benefits and status of a pureblood due to his Noble blood, he has secured himself as Japan's rising new model and lives comfortably with his uncle. Although the same cannot be said about his mother whose thirst, to this day still, can only be satisfied by Rido's blood.

Two years ago, the Crown Prince became of legal age and claimed back his rightful throne. Like his gentle parents, he too strives towards peaceful coexistence. Not much is known about him other than his name Kaname, he dislikes Noble parties and rarely stays in the spotlight long enough to be noticed.

The selective few who know the real him include Takuma Ichijo (Asato Ichijo's own grandson), Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain from the Aido faction, Ruka Souen from the Souen Noble family, his cousin Senri Shiki, Rima Touya from the Toya household, and his personal bodyguard Seiren. Kaname is notorious for keeping to himself; not known for keeping many friends, however few can match the fierce loyalty they hold for their Crown Prince.

* * *

**Side Branch Household: Ki-Ebine  
(Kaname's Point of View)**

I woke up to the unwelcoming sight of the morning's rays dispersing across my bedroom through the fully-drawn curtains. The only problem with staying at the **Ki-Ebine**, it was built facing east. One way or another light would creep in through the windows.

It was expected that I would take up permanent residence in the main Royal Household upon my accession as the Crown Prince, but I am more comfortable staying at the **Ki-Ebine**. I spent most of my childhood growing up here; it holds fond memories of the summers I spent here with my parents and my dear girl. Perhaps that's why I am so attached to this place...she herself was like an **orchid**, my rare beauty. What a fitting name,** Ki-Ebine** meaning yellow just like the Sun which reminds me of her smile.

She was all that ever mattered, nothing else was important compared to her. Much more than a soul mate, only she can make me feel complete-she was my reason for living. How cruel fate was to us; she was viciously ripped away from my side all those years ago. She, who promised that we would always be together, was the first to break it. Now I am left behind wielding the scars of her empty promises and the curse she placed on my heart. Even now I cannot bring myself to forget her because I am secretly waiting for her impossible return.

* * *

**Ichijo Household  
(Takuma's Point of View)**

"Just where is Kaname-sama hiding now? It's only because of Kaname-same that I woke up while the sun is still out. Takuma are you _absolutely_ sure the meeting with Headmaster Cross is today?" Aido tiredly vented out his lack of sleep on me as he continued pacing nervously across the hallway.

"Calm down Hanabasa, Kaname-sama said he would meet us here at nine. And now…," Akatsuki yawned and lazily looked at the antique grandfather clock before continuing "It has just turned seven. Speaking of which, why did you have to bring me along so early?"

"Never mind the time. It's a beautiful morning, please make yourselves at home," I gestured toward the grand sofa embroidered with the finest silk against the polished teak frame. I quickly made my way over to start collecting the mangas I left carelessly lying across the table, to make room for Aido and Akatsuki.

Aido and Akatsuki are cousins from the Aido faction meaning after the Vampire Council, they are the Kuran's most trusted allies. So naturally they expressed their desire to help Kaname re-establish coexistence between humans and vampires. Not that I minded. Hehe...Aido even volunteered to help write my share of the reports and even better, he addressed Ojii-san and the Council's concerns in my place. Sometimes I wonder if he is in love with Kaname-sama, but that's a question for another day.

"Aido have you finished reading through the proposal I gave you last week? There were some changes Kaname-sama wanted to make; he said to refer to his older drafts. I think there might still be copies in Kaname-sama's old room, he left behind all his belonging when he moved out."

"Yes the proposal of extending research into developing the next generation of blood tablets. I have made use of my connections in the scientific world to help secure supporters and technological backing. As Kaname-sama wishes, I will do that when we finish finalising the conditions of today's engagement." Aido's expression narrowed in seriousness.

Trying to lighten the mood I replied, "It's such a joyous occasion. If all goes well today, then our combined efforts over the past year will finally be recognised. But I wonder why Kaname-sama is so insistent on establishing an integrated school system now. He spent countless nights, extending into the morning, to hastily establish the school. Wouldn't it have been better to wait and focus on more significant matters such as his residence in the unconventional side-branch house or perhaps even marriage?"

"What have I done to become the topic of such discussion?" a silky voice emerged from the shadowed entrance.

"Kaname-sama! What brings you here so early? We were informed you would arrive at 9." I followed suit as Aido and Akatsuki lowered their heads in respect.

I knew I had overstepped my boundaries. We might consider Kaname our dear friend but he is still the Crown Prince. Kaname made it clear he was not one to care about titles or noble rank, but we must never forget my place. No mater how we address Kaname, he is not our equal. And for me to have carelessly slipped up and question his lifestyle!

"I only came to collect some things from my room. Now if you will excuse me." Kaname swiftly exited.

* * *

** (Kaname's Point of View)**

Everything was exactly as I left it, perhaps Taukma anticipated my return. I searched through the countless rows of books organised alphabetically in the bookcase. I stopped as my fingers slid over the binding reading 'Project XVII Blood Tablets'. I delicately removed the book, careful not to damage the already frail book. Cautiously I parted the pages and glimpsed over the book. It will be difficult to persuade the people to use blood substitutes but I believe this book holds the key. Momentarily I flicked to the end of the findings.

-xxXxx-

_Day 30:_

_Success!  
Blood Tablets Project XVII was found to prolong desire for blood in patients for 5 days.__  
All 100 experimental subjects show no need for blood if taken at regular 24 hour intervals to keep body nourished.  
Advised to be taken alongside main meals.  
Received approval for mass marketing. _

-xxXxx-

Currently we are able to prolong the blood lust for 5 days, I hope in future we can extend this to a 10 days. It will be hard work, but Aido's contribution has greatly sped up my plans for reinstating coexistence and for that I am grateful. I would need to examine it more thoroughly once I get back from visiting Kaien Cross. I should hurry; I have more pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

**Cross Academy: Headmaster's Office****  
(Kaname's Point of View)**

"So as we previously agreed, Cross Academy will be divided in two: the Night Class consisting of vampires and the Day Class consisting of humans. Day students are to reside in the Sun Dorms while we occupy the Moon dorms situated at the opposite end of the lake, keeping unnecessary interaction to a minimum. We will both share the teaching facilities using a rotary system whereby the Day Class uses the school premises in the morning and we will use the school at night. Headmaster Cross...as much as I will reinforce our peaceful ideology, I cannot guarantee the safety of the Day Class. As such I propose increased security measure."

"Kaname-kun what do you propose we do?" came the light hearted reply from the Headmaster dressed as peculiarly as ever in a beige cardigan with over-sized lion-feet slippers, topped off with a large Mexican hat fastened over his long, sandy blond hair secured into a neat ponytail. It was hard to believe this same man was once known as the infamous 'vampire without fangs' known for reckless killing millions of our kind.

"I advise the use of a _School Guardian _who will monitor the transition between the Day and Night class. I have full confidence in Seiren's capabilities to defend the Day students and if need be…disable the Night students."

"Kaname-kun of course such attacks will not happen; this is a place of peace! But introducing School Guardians is not a bad idea. I have already thought of such situations and suggest instating my cute daughter Yuuki and my adorable son Zero as Guardians. They are both already aware of the existence of vampires and Zero has trained for years as a future vampire hunter. He will-"

"How dare you suggest Kaname-sama attend the same place as a vampire hunter!" Aido lashed out violently flipping over the desk, scattering its contents all over the floor. Small crystals of ice began to form across Kaien's feet, rooting him to the spot.

"Aido, enough." I calmly instructed before turning back to face Kaien, "Headmaster Cross, I agree to your conditions. Now can I ask everyone to go ahead? I have some private matters to discuss with the Headmaster." I focused my mind on the fresh crystals circling Kaien's feet causing them to swiftly dissipate.

"But Kaname-same, he-" Aido began to challenge Kaien once more. He was saved by Takuma who was more perceptive of the situation and pulled Aido away.

"Thank you for accommodating us on such short notice. I apologise for Aido's outburst." I joined the crouching Kaien as he began picking up the scattered objects on the floor. Flicking light reflecting off a glass shard on the floor, catching my attention. I silently make my way over to inspect the broken vase.

"Even now...you pluck fresh** white clovers**?"

"Yes. I guess old habits die hard. For as long as I can remember, she would pluck **white clovers** as a constant reminder of our promise. And without noticing, I slowly found myself doing the same," came the bittersweet reply as Kaien reminisced of the times he spent with my mother in the distant past.

"**White clovers **symbolising the promise made between my parents and you. I too wish to fulfil their dreams of coexistence and this proposal, a place where humans and vampires can study together, was very dear to them. My only regret is that they are not here to share this moment with us."

"Kaname-kun…I'm sure they would be proud of the man you became. Now how about we take a picture to commemorate this day? Kaname-kun?"

* * *

**Cross Academy: School Grounds  
(Yuuki's Point of View)**

"Zero! Zero where are you?"

Just where did he run off to? I already tried the usual places; he wasn't sleeping under the Courtyard trees or resting by the school fountain. I've checked everywhere except the fields. Maybe…he is in the stables with Lily! That's right; he often goes there to clear his head!

Zero, even now his heart is like a hidden fortress. I wonder if he will even tell me what's bothering him. Ichiru said to give him time but…he wasn't acting like himself. I could feel myself growing restless with each passing minute. I want to see if he's alright; no I _need_ to know he's alright!

I hurriedly turned around and started making my way over to the woods behind the Sun Dorms, when I collided against a solid body. I vaguely became conscious of my falling body as warm hands quickly captured me into a protective grasp, patiently waiting for me to regain my balance.

"Ah I'm sorry, it was my fault I wasn-" I never got to finish my sentence, towering over me was possibly the most handsome person I had ever seen. My eyes focused on his intense ruby eyes, hidden behind thick mahogany locks placed perfectly against his pale complexion. His profound ruby eyes, accentuated his chiselled face and dark hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

* **White Clovers** mean 'I promise'.  
* **Orchids **are associated with rare beauty, love, refinement, beautiful lady.

This chapter is called **White Clover **named after the promise made between Haruka+Juuri+Kaien for peaceful coexistence. Now that Haruka+Juuri have passed away, Kaname continues to fulfil their promise along with Kaien.

* * *

The concept for the Imperial Courts is based off the floating 'Hallelujah Mountains' in Avatar the movie by James Cameron, check out movieclipsdotcom/watch/avatar-2009/the-hallelujah-mountains/ for visual cues. Whilst the Vampire Kingdom landscape is based on Jade Dynasty fantasy world, check out youtubedotcom/watch?v=3MccBrV62vU (the music fits the era perfectly)

Please use links for the visual concept since I am sure I described it nowhere near as beautiful.  
I will go into details later when the plot calls for it, but for now this should help to visualise the Vampire Kingdom. :D

The main Royal Household in located on the main-centre floating mountain while the pureblood houses are scattered across other floating mountain fragments. The Nobles live on the land below. This ensures safety as only purebloods can commute between the floating mountains and the kingdom below by teleportation or transforming into bats.

**Ki-Ebine** means 'yellow' and it's also a type of orchid. All main and side branches of the Royal Households are named after types of orchids, the flower of the Kuran family crest.

* * *

Just to clarify since some readers are confused about the setting. The story is still set in VK word but I made the royal family loosely based on Chinese Imperial family in terms of the titles and the Chinese landscape. It's not actually in ancient China...I created the 'Vampire Kingdom' based on Jade Dynasty+Avatar. It's a sacred place where only the Purebloods+Nobles live.  
The Purebloods+Nobles are usually home-schooled but Kaname is breaking away from traditions in order to accomplish Cross Academy like his parents wished. It's like in the manhwa Goong where there is the royal family that live in the traditional Royal Palace and still attend school.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is not as exciting as the previous, but I wanted to set the background before I start the School Arc.  
This story will be split into 3 arcs: School Arc, Vampire Kingdom Arc which then splits into the final arc for each pairing.

The good news is that Kaname has finally been introduced. Every major character has been introduced, so now the real story can start!  
I must be mean to cut off the Yume scene off like that. But please look forward to the continuation of this heart-racing Yume scene followed by a sweet Zeki scene next chapter.  
More good news I finally have a beta who knows their Chinese history.

Lastly I have replied to everyone's reviews at forumdotfanfictiondotnet/topic/79928/31010133/1/ Check it out if you wish :)  
And my next update will be will the in early October because and my exam finishes on the 30th.

* * *

**Beta Note:**

_ayamiko95 here.^~^ Hope you guys enjoy reading! I'm pretty sure you guys are excited for the next chapter, because I am. :D_


	4. Pink Camellia

**Curse of the Crimson Flower **

**Chapter 3: Pink Camellia**

* * *

**(Yuuki's Point of View)**

The beautiful man gracefully stretched his arms across my back, enveloping me into a tender embrace. Everything blurred; all I could hear was the sound of my pounding heart as he breathed against the back of my ear. His lips lingered over my ear fleetingly before deplorably drawing away, sending shivers across my spine. My eyes remained transfixed on his long slender fingers. Suddenly I felt an overwhelming urge to grab hold of his hands and never let go.

I unexpectedly became conscious of my burning face and the soft blush forming across my cheeks from the closeness of our bodies. We both stayed there, silently staring into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, unaware that my left hand was still intertwined in his docile yet secure grasp.

I don't know what came over me but I was too awestruck to speak, I couldn't help stuttering but I managed to form a somewhat coherent sentence.

"Th-th-thank you. I'm umm Yuuki, Yuki Cross." I flashed the attractive stranger a friendly smile before bowing my head slightly.

I could feel him staring at me, his captivating gaze monopolising my mind. Without saying anything, I sensed him silently calling out to me. It sounds strange but I feel like I know this man, it is as if I trust him more than anyone else. He slowly returned my greeting with the most dazzling smile I have ever seen.

"Enchanted to meet you, Yuuki Cross. Yuuki what a fitting name...meaning 'gentle princess'. My name is Kaname, Kaname Ku..Kakiran," he kindly replied.

"Huh Kaname-sa-" I was sharply brought back to reality by the interjecting blond to Kaname's right, only for him to be swiftly cut off by Kaname's raised hand.

"Aido! Didn't I tell you it's rude to interrupt others whilst speaking?" His voice was gentle but authoritative at the same time, it was different from before.

"Sorry Kaname-sama, it will not happen again," he sombrely replied, before lowering his head. Kaname seemed like to be well respected by the blond, who I believe is called Aido. Aido then swifly stepped back to reflect on his impudent behaviour.

"Yuuki…you should be more careful," Kaname cautioned before combing his hands through my fine hair and sliding his threadlike fingers down to rub my cheeks affectionately.

I felt a strong surge of wind as long pale hands appeared like magnets and tore Kaname's hands from my face, leaving behind a void where his fingers were.

"Zero!" I cry out in astonishment, breaking out of my reverie.

"What is your kind doing here? The Headmaster mentioned a meeting, nothing about a tour of the school. You should go now," Zero offered the ultimatum whilst maintaining his provocative grip over Kaname's wrist.

Kaname elegantly removed his hands from Zero's hold before mysteriously replying, "You are just like how I imagined Zero of the Kiryuu twins. I am glad you live up to the rumours, I expected nothing less from you."

Kaname then turned his head towards me, flashing a charismatic smile as his profound eyes returned my flustered gaze. "I am sorry to cut our meeting short but regretfully I have to be elsewhere. I look forward to the next time we meet…Yuuki."

Zero didn't reply. He simply stood his ground as he watched their departing silhouettes.

* * *

**(Zero's Point of View)**

Kaname Kuran from the royal Kuran family, he belongs to one of the 7 remaining Pureblood families. Those loathsome creatures with the ability to turn ordinary humans into another one of their despicable kind; they hold the power to override our will, reducing us into little more than slaves. One day I will definitely avenge my parents and punish those arrogant purebloods.

I scruffily stuffed both my hands into the dark pant-pockets and turned around to see Yuuki staring longingly at Kaname's diminishing figure.

"Watch who you talk to next time, they're not like us-"

"Zero, I don't know what came over me. But that sempai…I felt as if I knew him. Ahaha but that's silly right? How could I know such an amazing person like him?" Yuuki said more to herself than me.

"Yeah whatever, just don't talk to them alone again. You might not have sensed it, but they're vampires...beasts in human form. They are different from us." I reprimanded as I turned to face the main school building. It was about time I returned to lesson, otherwise even Ichiru would worry.

"But Zero, those sempais are different...from the vampire that attacked me 10 years ago. They are all so beautiful, graceful and smart. Nothing like the scary vampire…that tried to eat me back then…he was so-"

I furiously stopped Yuuki from finishing the sentence as I delicately pulled her close, enveloping her small frame against my chest before gently whispering, "It's okay to cry if you're feeling scared. Don't hide your real feelings…at least not from me."

"Sorry, Zero, for always being so unreliable. I always end up burdening you," she trailed off as she wept against my shirt. Her tiny body trembled against mine as she recalled the memories from that frightening day.

Ever so slightly, I felt her body relax as she released her desperate clutch of my sleeves and return the hug . We just stayed, finding comfort in the reassuring silence. My warm hands remaining on her back, in a feeble attempt to calm her raging heart. At that moment she seemed so frail…I felt she might break if I left her. I will protect you Yuuki...no matter what!

I pulled her frail body even closer to mine, steadily resting my cheeks on the crown of her head. Something was awakening inside of me; a burning thirst was spreading across my body, aching for her sweet tempting blood. The slow but strong rhythm of her blood pumping along that tantalizing neckline was luring me closer to her enticing nape. No! Look at the monster I've become. I won't give in to the thirst...I will definitely protect her!

It took all of the strength I had, but I remorsefully jerked away from Yuuki. I could see uneasiness spreading across her face as she took in my pasty panting face. Yuuki…even at such a vulnerable time you still worry about me? Don't look at me with those eyes full of unwavering concern; I can't bear to cause you any more unhappiness. Can't you tell that I am staring at you with the eyes of a starved predator waiting to catch his prey?

I've noticed it for a while now, the intervals between the blood lusts were getting shorter and more frequent. For too long I have been fighting the thirst and now the hunger was becoming unmanagable. My body continuously rejects the blood tablets Kaien gives me. It's only a matter of time before I surrender to the insanity and become nothing more than a revolting blood thirsty Level E. However until that day comes, I will struggle and struggle till I can struggle no more...because there is something I must do before then.

Breathing deeply, I calmly collected my thoughts before reassuring Yuuki that everything was fine and we should return to class.

**

* * *

(Kaname's Point of View)**

As we silently rode back to the Vampire Kingdom to address the Council, my mind was plagued by my earlier encounter with Yuuki. I am not sure what came over me, my body impulsively embraced her without thinking. The hum of her melodic heartbeat was intoxicating, unsuspectingly drawning my fangs. My whole word came crashing down when she clutched onto my hands, her tiny delicately hands entangled in mine. And those silky chocolate locks of hers, I could spend eternity running my hands through them.

I surprised even myself, Kaname Kakiran? Kakiran meaning persimmon orchids. It was the first thing I could think of that was similar to Kuran, meaning nine orchids, without giving away my identity. How unorthodox…for me, the Crown Prince, to impersonate a modest stranger. Nevertheless I felt an indescribable urge to protect her innocent image of me. So I lied.

Yuki Cross...such a beautiful sound. She aroused feeling in me that I did not believe I was capable of, thoughts that have long been dormant. No I must not have such thoughts, I promised myself to never again form attachments. My most important person has long since left this world, and along with her went my reason for living. Even now I am still haunted by memories of that painful day...the day I hopelessly watched her ashes slip through my fingers.

Too late…she left me behind in this fruitless land. I would have willing followed her, if not for that promise we made: to live life to the fullest, accomplish all our dreams and die without regret. No matter where you are, I will accomplish all your dreams. At the very least, let me send you off without regrets.

Sensing my darkening mood, Takuma tried to lift the heavy atmosphere by discussing the fine details of the Moon Dorm with Akatsuki. It was only a matter of time before we would enrol as students at Cross Academy. It was agreed we would join a week after the Day Class to ease the transition. At this initial stage we were only accepting vampires from Noble backgrounds, my closest subordinates.

"Kaname-sama why did you lie about your name?" Aido finally asked. I knew he had been holding back his curiosity since I rebuked him for interrupting.

"I wanted to avoid unnecessary attention, that was all. The Kuran name comes with many privileges as well as unwanted attention. While at the academy I wish to demonstrate peaceful co-existence is possible, I do not wish to be caught up in political scandals whilst at school. " And so I lied again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

* **Pink Camellia** represent 'Longing for you '.

**Kakiran **is a type of orchid meaning persimmon orchid since its flowers resemble persimmons.

This chapter is called **Pink Camellia** because Kaname+Yuuki+Zero are all longing for each other.  
In this chapter each are chasing time. Kaname is longing for the past, Yuuki is longing to maintain the present and Zero longs for the future to eradicate all purebloods.

* * *

Okay this chapter is pure fan-service and dedicated to animeloverxxx...hope you enjoy!  
It was originally the start of my next chapter but I felt bad for leaving the Yume scene hanging like that so I'm only publishing the continuation. I will release the next chapter when I finish writing out the entire chapter. So I guess the real story will start next chapter!

Also many thanks to The Three Gospels for checking over my grammer and ayamiko95 for betaing. :)

Again I have replied to everyone's reviews at forumdotfanfictiondotnet/topic/79928/31010133/1/ Check it out if you wish :)  
And my update will be in October, sorry for the wait but at least you won't be left hanging like before.


End file.
